Committed Sin
by Ivy Ether
Summary: Third Chapter Up! This chapter is told in King's POV. Past ghosts finally catch up with Yuki a week from her big day. But what could King have to do with it? Read and review. Or at least read, neh?
1. Kasumi's POV: Aftermath

A/N: I don't own King of Fighters (shock).

I kneel in front of the mirror and look myself over. I wonder if Kyo would like the outfit I am wearing. I avert my gaze and let out a laugh of pity aimed at myself. Stop thinking of him, I admonish myself quietly. He's not yours anymore. He never was.

The room is dark, the blinds closed tightly. It is my room, but it is barren of anything that sheds light on myself. My only decoration is a small, framed picture of my father. Perhaps it does say something about me, that small, black and white photo. Perhaps too much. I take the picture and place it in my drawer. A sigh escapes my lips, one of pain and relief.

"I'm sorry, father," I apologize to the invisible presence in my room before stepping out. He does not answer. My father's ghost does not answer.

The training dojo is only a few minutes away from my house, and I walk briskly toward it. Suddenly, a man is standing before me, his red hair partly covering his face, surprising me just as I turn the corner.

"What do you want, Iori?" I manage to mutter in between large gulps of air.

He smiles at me slyly and replies, "I was just in the neighbourhood, Kasumi." I let out a laugh filled with sarcasm but laced with fear.

"Seriously...what are you really doing here? I would think you'd be-" I stop in mid sentence. Fighting with Kyo. That is what I want to say but can't. I hate hearing his name.

"Would think I'd be...what?" he asks.

"Nothing," I reply as I try to walk past him. Once again he steps in front of me. Now I am closer to him and no better off.

"You want to spar?" he asks almost mockingly as he begins to stroke my face. The anger boiling within me suddenly bursts and I launch a punch toward his stomach. He uses his other hand to stop my fist before it reaches anywhere near him.

"Will you leave me alone if I spar with you?" I finally concede, feeling utterly helpless.

"For today," he bargains as we head toward the dojo. Iori drapes his arm around my shoulders and I don't bother to brush him off.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I say coolly. I feel him tense up and soon after his arm slithers off. I wonder why I'd never thought of that before. But I also wonder why someone as evil as Iori has someone and I have no one.

At the dojo, King and Mai are waiting for me. They are both surprised to see me with Iori. He grins and waves at them but all they do is stare.

"I'll be sparring with Iori today, girls. I uh, hope you don't mind," I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," King drawls in her heavy British accent. "It's okay." But I know it's not, because I can hear Mai muttering low pitch curses to herself. I can feel my face flush with embarrassment, but it's too late to turn back now.

I stand in my ready position and look over at Iori who is standing calmly in a relaxed position. My muscles tense up and I grind my teeth. In the way he presents himself to me, as if I am not worthy of his best, agitates me worse than his lecherous advances.

"Are you ready?" he yells out. I'm almost determined to defeat him, though I know that that's practically impossible. I nod my head and the match begins. I throw a punch at him which he easily dodges. I throw another. He dodges. A kick. A dodge. I scream as I launch toward him. He steps out of the way and I am left grasping nothing but air. He's doing nothing but dodging! He is having pity on me. Iori, this merciless killer, is having pity on me. The thing I don't want, the thing I hate. I look at him with renewed anger.

"Attack me!!!" I scream in rage as I power up. I can feel the energy within me travelling toward y arm. Such an adrenaline rush. In my haste, though, I leave myself open. There are so many possibilities, so many ways to hit me. He attacks with a low sweep and suddenly I feel myself plummeting toward the ground. The air rushes past me for a swift second, before I hear my head hit the cement. I hear it, but I can't feel it. Soon, everything goes black and I wonder if I'm dead. I can hear them talking, though...about me?

"...why the hell did you have to hit her so hard?"

"...is she going to be okay?"

"...she looks so peaceful..." My eyes blink open. I don't want to look like a peaceful corpse. I won't accept death. Not now.

"I'm okay." Everyone looks down at me with relief. Even Iori. He leans over and picks me up. Mai looks at him.

"Where are you taking her?" she asks.

"I'm just going to brink her back to her house. Don't worry," he tries to reassure them. Of course, it does nothing to ease their minds.

"We'll go with you...just in case," King says. Iori gives the both of them stern looks of disapproval. Reluctantly, they let him pass and we head toward my house, Iori and I, alone. I realize the painful irony of the situation. Now it is me with my arm draped around Iori.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks in a concerned voice. All I can do is nod. The sun hangs high above us in a clear blue sky. Nothing seems to be moving, not even the trees. Even we don't seem to move, as if we area part of the motionless scenery. For a second, I rest my head on Iori's chest. My brain waves work quickly to tell me this is wrong and I revolt back in disgust.

"I-I can walk by myself," I declare defiantly, and motion for him to put me down. On my first step forward I realize rather painfully that I have sprained my ankle. I begin to fall again but Iori catches me before I hit the ground. Once again, he carries me and we do not speak for the rest of the way home.

The inside of the house is still dark, all the blinds shut tightly from the night before. Iori leaves me on the couch and goes to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. I sit there and contemplate the situation I have put myself in. I am in a dark house alone with Iori Yagami. Somehow fear does not cross my mind. He reappears and opens the blinds.

"It's too dark in here for me to see," he explains as he begins to bandage my head. I can't help but realize that he's pretty good looking. My face heat up and I want to move away, to hide my face, but I can't while he's putting on the bandages. He shifts over and gently begins to move my ankle. I let out a gasp. Slowly he wraps it and I'm amazed by how gentle he is. "There. Done," he finally says. I feel relieved, but not because I was scared. Iori surprises me with a smile. But not one of his usual hollow smiles, it is a smile full of warmth and a strange, illuminating glow. I smile back and we sit there, smiling at each other until the doorbell rings. I wonder who it is. Maybe I'm a little annoyed.

Iori gets up to open the door and we are both taken aback by the two people standing there. Kyo and Yuki. Kyo is looking menacingly at Iori.

"What are you doing here?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"I'm just tending to Kasumi," Iori replies, as if it has a double meaning. Of course, he knows and I know that it doesn't.

"May we come in, Kasumi?" Yuki calls out to me. I shudder. What a shrill, annoying voice. I welcome them in anyway. "Oh, dear. What happened?" Yuki asks in concern as she gawks at me.

"I was sparring with Iori," I reply, trying not to grind my teeth. I see Kyo glare at Iori. The nerve. As if I can't handle myself. He acts as if he still cared for me. "What brings the two of you here?" I ask. Yuki looks down at me cheerfully.

"Kyo and I are getting married." the words hit me like a ton of bricks. Married? I can feel my face flush with anxiety and heartbreak.

"Congratulations," I manage to squeak.

"You should excuse her voice," Iori says, trying to cover up for me, "It was a rough fight." I wonder if they can see through that lie.

"I...sorry. Really, congratulations. Please stay for dinner."

They sit across from me, Yuki and Kyo, and Iori sits down beside me. I try to get up and head for the kitchen, but I fall back onto the couch in frustration.

"I'll help you with dinner," Iori offers as I grab hold of his arm. I wonder if Kyo is jealous, even in the least.

The doorbell rings again. It's Kaomi Valentine, a close friend of mine. she grins at me teasingly.

"I heard about your training session with Iori. What is this, anyway? He beats you up and then nurses you back to health? That's a weird way to get the girl!" Kaomi laughs like a ridiculous fool.

"Stop it, Kaomi," I order. I think, maybe, I was trying to stick up for Iori. "Uh, come on in. I totally forgot that I invited you to dinner. Kyo and Yuki are going to eat with us, okay?

They're, uh, getting married." Kaomi pokes her head through the door.

"Whaaat?! But I thought...oh, uh, congratulations, kids. Hey, I'll help you with dinner, Kasumi." Kaomi heads toward the kitchen before I can stop her. I lean harder on Iori and we head for the kitchen. Kaomi is already cutting up some tomatoes.

"Your friend has quite a mouth on her," Iori whispers.

I giggle and whisper back, "she was just kidding, Iori. She's a good friend." I wonder how I have come to have playful banter with this person who I supposedly despise. I tell Iori to bring me to the kitchen table and Kaomi gives me some potatoes to peel. "Iori, why don't you go talk with Kyo and Yuki?" He frowns at the idea but heads for the living room anyway. Kaomi sits down beside me and helps me peel the potatoes.

"So..." she begins, "whatta you think? About them getting married?"

"I...I'm glad. They deserve each other." I realize that sounds bitter, but Kaomi doesn't notice.

"It's so weird," she continues, "I always thought Kyo would marry you." My hand slips and the knife grazes my thumb. My blood pours out, just like my pain. I begin to sob miserably, quietly so that the others cannot hear. Kaomi hands me a box of tissue. "Oh, gee, sorry, Kaomi! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," I interrupt her. " I always thought I'd marry Kyo, too. But...it can't be helped." Kaomi scrunches her nose.

"You always say that about everything. It can't be helped. Sometimes you have to fight for what you want." I regain my composure but my stomach feels uneasy.

"I don't want to fight for him, though. I'm tired of on. We still have to make dinner." Kaomi and I prepare a stir fry and noodles. Soon we are all sitting in the kitchen, the setting suns rays lighting up the room. There is an uneasy tension in the air. I can't tell if it is because of Kyo and Iori or Yuki and me. I watch her, sitting there, making light chit-chat with Kaomi, taking small sips of her drink.

"I'm on a diet," she says smugly. "You know how it is." She takes another sip of her drink. How arrogant! I flash her a smile, but secretly I am thinking of how much I would like to scratch her eyes out.

"So when will you two be getting married?" I ask.

"In June. Summer's a good time, y'know?" Kyo replied. I nod in agreement.

It would have been beautiful in the spring though, Kyo. Our wedding. there was going to be an orchestra and I would have Mai and King as my bridesmaids. Benimaru would be your best man. My dress is pure white satin and a heavy veil covers my face. You are wearing a black tuxedo and you are anxious-almost as anxious as I am-as I walk down the aisle. I finally reach the altar and you clasp my hands in yours. The minister continues on until he reaches the question I have been waiting for since the first time I saw you. "Kasumi...do you want some more noodles?"

"Hun?" I snap out of my daydream. Everyone is looking at me with concern. I let out a nervous laugh and take the noodles. I want them to think I'm happy. Happy for them and happy for me.

"You're all invited," Kyo informs us. "Even you, Iori. Yuki insists on it."

"Well, I want it to be happy." I just stare at her and want to throw up. I mean, what the hell is this...the Brady Bunch? "Don't you agree, Kasumi?" I want to say no and throw my drink her face. For a second I imagine throwing her through the living room window.

"Of course, Yuki! I just want everyone to be happy-happy!" Now the venom spits out from my mouth like an angry cobra, and I don't hide it. Yuki looks quite taken aback but says nothing, and I'm glad. One more word out of her and I would have done all of the psychotic things I was thinking about doing to her the entire night. There is silence for what seems like an infinite amount of time. Kaomi looks at me with almost a giddy anticipation, waiting to see what I'd do next. "I'm sorry, Yuki. It-it's really very noble of you to think that way." She smiles as if to say all is forgiven.

"Ahem. Well, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I smile sadly and know that he's lying. For one thing, he's never cared if he missed school before. And another thing is the fact that it's Saturday. He really must want to leave. Kaomi helps me to lead them to the door. We act as if nothing bad had happened. Yuki heads toward Kyo's car but Kyo stays back. "Are you still coming to the wedding?" he asks, pulling on his jacket.

"Yes," I reply. This is the firs time we have talked one-on-one together since we broke up. We were in a park and I had began crying quietly while Kyo looked away either embarrassed or ashamed. He didn't even look at me when he offered me a tissue. Even with all this sadness I remember, I want him to talk to me. I just want him to talk to me. Kyo looks at me as if I am a pathetic stray.

"I know why you must not like Yuki, but what happened between you and me...that was a long time ago. We can't just pick up where we left off, even if I didn't love Yuki anymore. And I do still love her. I'm sorry, Kasumi. I'll see you." And then they were gone. I felt Kaomi's hand rest on my shoulder.

"That guy totally need to get over himself," she snorts. I let out a half hearted laugh. "I thought you were gonna attack her, Kasumi. You just, like, had murder in your eyes throughout dinner. You really handled yourself with dignity. Just wondering though...why didn't you?" I sigh and motion for her to let me sit down on the couch.

"We both want Kyo but we both know Kyo would defend Yuki before he'd ever defend me. I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want. If he wants to marry Yuki, it's his choice. It can't be helped. I won't stand in the way of their happiness..." Kaomi looks out into the dark night.

"That's a heck of a wedding gift," she chides. I smile at her as she puts on her coat. "I've gotta go. It's getting late. Don't worry, okay? Things will be okay." I nod and she leaves too. I lay my head on the arm rest and for a second I almost feel alone. Almost. Iori steps out from the kitchen holding a pear and a knife. He guts into the pear and carves out a slice.

"Did everyone leave?" he asks, popping the slice into his mouth.

"Yeah...you ever ask for anything or do you usually just take it?" I inquire. He laughs and sits down beside me. He thinks I'm joking. Even I can't tell anymore.

"I can't believe that Kyo is getting married," he muses. "She's not even eighteen yet. Is that even legal?" "Yeah."

"Oh." He fidgets for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. "You're not too happy about it, I guess. I'm unhappy, too. The fact that he's happy makes me unhappy," he declares, coming closer, "but at least we're both unhappy together." I smile sourly at him.

"Don't push your luck, Iori." He places his hand on my leg. I want to punch him, but I'm too tired. Perhaps I don't want to. After all, he had been kind to me the whole day...except for the thing with knocking me unconscious. "Iori, your girlfriend is probably waiting at home for you. Would you really cheat on her?"

He whispers in a seductive voice, "She wouldn't know now, would she?" A screeching laugh escapes my mouth. I turn over to look at him and pinch his face, giggling.

"Go home, Iori. It's dark now." He looks at me as if I were insane, but there is no anger. Without saying a thing, he carries me to my room. Gently, he lowers me to my bed. Somehow, he was still able to carry me and the knife and pear, which he continues to eat as he sits down on the edge of my mattress. We sit in silence until he finishes the fruit. He looks at me, the same way Kyo used to look at me, and it scares me. In a strange way, he reminds me of Kyo. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"A nice girl like you shouldn't live with so much sadness." He heads toward the door but pauses before leaving. "I wish I could be the one to make you happy," I hear him mumble, and then I am alone. Really alone. Reaching into my drawer, I grab hold of my father's photo.

"Do you think I'm a fool, father?" I ask aloud. He does not answer. How I wish he could answer me again just one more time. I close my eyes and think of all the pain in my life. All the pain caused by men. I wish I could just stand up and tell everyone that I'm okay, that I'm strong.

I wish I was.

4


	2. Yuki's POV: The Color of Despair

I must look like a complete idiot as I stand there in front of the bridal boutique. I don't care. I am marrying Kyo Kusanagi in one month. I have the right to look however I damn well please. Smiling, I enter the small shop.

"How can I help you?" the saleswoman asks.

"I-I'm looking for a wedding gown." I surprise myself, sounding almost unsure. Really, I'm not. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life.

We walk down the small aisles, and the saleswoman introduces herself as Sonaki. The walls are lined with dozens of bridesmaids dresses and wedding gowns. They're all so beautiful, so beautiful I'm afraid to touch them. Sonaki tries to start a conversation with me, but I don't listen too much. Not too much at all.

"What colour would you like? White is traditional for a wedding gown, but coloured dresses are becoming more popular nowadays. Red, blue, pink-"

"White. White is fine," I interrupt her.

"But perhaps a hint of colour-"

"Pure white is all I want, Ms. Sonaki," I reply, irritated. Does she really think I know nothing? She nods silently, taken aback. I do not apologize, waiting silently as she fetches me some gowns. It wasn't really her I was angry at. It was her suggestion that I wear anything but white. I am shaking with anger. Or fear. My mind flashes back to late March.

The snow is falling lightly on the ground, and tears freeze on my face. It is all Kyo's fault. He was arguing that I was spending too much time obsessing over our wedding. He said I was turning into a control freak-a Bridezilla. I left him alone in a huff. Is it wrong for a girl to want her wedding to be perfect? Is it not the most important day of our lives? A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Gee, miss, it's kind of cold to be standing outside, don't you think?" I turn around to face this person who has barged into my thoughts. I can feel a blush creep upwards on my cheeks. I am standing face to face with perhaps the most handsomest man I have ever seen in my entire life. "Would you like to go get some hot chocolate with me? you look like you could use it. My treat." I can't help but nod. His ebony hair is full of soft snowflakes and his eyes are a warm brown. Warm enough to melt for. We head for a cafe across the street and I feel butterflies thrashing against the insides of my stomach.

"Would you order for me? I-I have to go to the bathroom," I say wispily. There is no one else in the cafe besides the shopkeeper. Rushing into the bathroom, I look at myself wearily in the mirror. I've only met this person and it feels as if the ground below me is being pulled away. I splash my face with cold water. "Don't be ridiculous," I mutter to myself. "You're not cheating on Kyo. You're just having a drink with this guy." Taking a deep breath, I step back into the dining hall. The handsome stranger is sitting in a booth in the corner, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. I walk over and sit down across from him. Another cup of hot chocolate is waiting for me.

"You sure took a long time in the bathroom," he smiles at me. I laugh unconvincingly. I want to leave, but something compels me to stay. Slowly, I take a small sip of my hot chocolate.

"My...my name is Yuki," I finally manage to stutter.

"My name's Mokono," he replies, smiling. I smile back.

We meet several times that week at the cafe. Just to talk, though. I don't tell him about Kyo because it doesn't come up in conversation. I think he is scared to talk about it. I don't want to tell him. I find out that he is eighteen and has just finished high school. We talk about nothing in particular; the news, books, movies, but nothing about our personal lives. It's as if our new found friendship is based on a strange fantasy.

We meet on the afternoons that we can in the small cafe. Between him and Kyo, it is like having two boyfriends. I tell myself, though, not to let it get too far. I can't. I try not to. But.

On the Friday that week, I am surprised to see him sitting at our usual booth when I enter the cafe. Everyday that we had met, I had always arrived first. He stares at me intensely, as if he were trying to find something in me.

"What is it?" He looks away, as if he is embarrassed.

"How old are you?" he asks. Something about his face and voice make me feel flustered.

"Seventeen," I reply meekly. He reach his arm across the table and grabs the back of my neck. I try to pull back but instead he pulls me closer to him.

"You're very pretty for your age," he comments softly. My breathing increases rapidly as my thoughts turn toward Kyo. He is still in high school and he is twenty. And I am going to cheat on him.

Mokono places his lips on mine and I stop breathing. Finally, he pulls back. He stands up and turns toward the exit.

"Will you meet me here again tomorrow at 4:00?" he asks, putting down some money on the table. I whisper a yes and he leaves. I don't know why I said yes. Maybe I was just in shock. Kyo was the first boy I ever kissed. I had wanted him to be the one and only man I would ever kiss. Forget about that dream now, I think bitterly to myself. I rush outside and head for a phone booth. I enter one and, hands trembling, dial Kyo's number. After two rings, he picks up.

"Hello?" I hear him say, and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Kyo...Kyo, I'm sorry. I-"

"Yuki? I was hoping you'd call. Listen, I decided that maybe we should cool it for a little bit on getting married so early. You know, we're so young...it's really not necessary for us to get hitched so early, right?" I can't say anything for a while. He decided for the both of us that we were too young to be married? "Yuki? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I am," I stammer.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks, sounding worried.

"Yes. Perhaps you're right about this marriage thing."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Yuki. I know how much you want to get married. We will, though...eventually." Eventually. I can't take it anymore. I muffle the phone so he can't hear me cry bitterly. The snow outside begins to fall faster, as if trying to salt my wounds. I quickly compose myself and continue listening to Kyo. "Would you like to do something tomorrow?" he asks me. I hesitate before answering.

"No...I have a prior engagement. I have to go, Kyo."

"Yuki, wait-" But it is too late. I hang up and step out of the phone booth. I will meet Mokono tomorrow at four, I decide. If Kyo does not want me now, then he will when I am not his anymore. If something happens tomorrow between me and Mokono, it will be Kyo's fault for driving me away. No one's fault but his own. A mixture of anxiety and guilty pleasure invades me. I stand outside for a long time. I wish I could freeze to death.

The next day, I leave my apartment early. I can't stay in there a minute longer. It's as if it is trying to suffocate me. I had been thinking very hard that morning about what to wear. I finally decided on a light blue blouse and dark blue flared jeans. There's no school so I walk around for a while. I don't want to think so I head for the arcade. I'm surprised to see Benimaru there, playing KOF. I start to leave, but he calls out to me. Reluctantly, I walk over.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asks me.

"It's okay. Everything is okay," I lie. Suddenly I want to leave very badly. "Kyo doesn't want to get married anymore," I blurt out. Benimaru stops playing and looks at me with shock.

"But I thought-"

"He said that we were too young...that we shouldn't rush things." I can't stand talking about it, but it makes me feel good in a way.

"Do you still want to get married?" he asks quietly. I nod. "I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Kyo, okay? Try and get things back in order." He looks at me sympathetically and walks out of the arcade.

I look at my watch. It's 3:30. I head for the cafe, but stop as I reach the door. I know that once I go in I can't turn back. Whatever happens, I can't turn back. I brace myself as I swing open the door and step in. Once again there is no one inside except for the shopkeeper. I wonder how they are still in business as I sit down in a booth. I rest my head on the table. The snow falls lightly outside as the sun peeks curiously through the dense clouds above. The shopkeeper comes over and asks me for my order. I tell her that I'm waiting for someone and that I'll order later. I don't even look up at her. The restaurant is deathly quiet and I slowly drift to sleep. I dream that Kyo is holding me close, but when I look over, he is holding Kasumi close, too. When I look up at him, I realize that it's not Kyo at all...it's Mokono.

I jerk myself awake. Mokono is leaning over me, smiling. I smile back, confused. He sits down beside me and we talk lightly. There is a lull in conversation and he bends over to kiss me. This time, I do not resist. It is warm and dizzying, his kiss, and I can't turn away. I don't want to. Finally, he releases me.

"Would you...would you like to go to my place?" he asks timidly.

"Yeah...sure."

His apartment is only a few blocks away from the cafe and he tells me about the interesting places to visit in the neighbourhood. Like he really cares if I visit these places or not. His apartment building is old and dilapidated and we must take a flight of stairs to reach his place because the elevator is broken. He fumbles for his keys before opening the door. It is a one room apartment with a small kitchen attached on the side. there are clothes scattered everywhere and dishes piled on top of the kitchen counter.

"Sit down," he says. I sit down on his bed. He smiles at me charismatically, his warm brown eyes making me feel more at ease. Maybe this won't be so bad, I think to myself. That is until I see dirty magazines spilling out from under his bed. I look away in disgust, but he doesn't even notice. "You're one of the most nicest girls I've ever met," he coos to me, stroking my hair. I look away shyly, but he forces me to look at him. My ears begin to ring and I begin to panic, but I tell myself it's the only way. He begins to kiss me again, but it isn't like the ones before. It isn't warm and tender. It's aggressive and full of lust. Tears line the corners of my eyes and fall onto his bed. He doesn't even notice...

I sit up in his bed, covered in sweat and tears Mokono lies down beside me looking contented. The deed is done. I am shivering with fear and disgust. My plan seems to collapse before my eyes. I wasn't supposed to go this far. I wasn't supposed to hate it this much. The impact of what I had done suddenly hits me and I begin to wheeze uncontrollably.

"Kyo..." I sob, over and over again. Mokono glances over at me nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" he asks. There is no concern in his voice. I turn to face him. His eyes are no longer warm and tender. They are bleak and desolate.

"What would you care? I retort back angrily. He shrugs and heads toward the bathroom. I sit there, shaking and crying and shivering all at the same time. Kyo would be jealous over this? Over this person who doesn't care about me, who sees me as nothing? Now I know that my plan has failed. Kyo will not realize how much he loves'em if I tell him. He will see me as a loose woman, not to be trusted. And he will be right. I hastily put on my clothes.

"You're leaving?" I glare at him as I button up my shirt.

"Yes. What does it look like?' He watches me as I head for the door.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" I pause before answering.

"May I ask you something, Mokono...how many women have you slept with?

"I don't know," he shrugs, blushing, "one, two...ten." I want to punch him in the stomach, I want to hit him so hard he can't breathe. Instead, I step out of the apartment.

"You, sir, are one of the most vilest, crudest people I have ever met," I fume. "And no, I will not come again tomorrow, or ever. excuse me, Mokono. I have to see my boyfriend. I walk away quickly, before he can respond.

"Don't blame it all on me," he calls out. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

I don't want to hear it. I run down the stairs, almost tripping and falling down the fifth step. My blouse and shirt cling to the sweat on my skin. I know he's right about everything not being all his fault. We were both using each other for our own personal gain. He did it for pleasure and I did it for despair. The cold air outside hits me hard and blinds me. I squint and lower my head into my coat as I head toward my apartment. The snow falls thickly on me, as if trying to blot out this mass of impurity. I walk quickly. too quickly. I slip on a bed of ice and scrape my knees against the ground. Warm blood streaks over the snow as my pants rip at the knees. I stand up and look down in horror. the snow around my blood turns red. I run home as fast as I can. my apartment is eerily quiet, except for the sound of my heavy breathing. I walk over to the phone, wanting to call Kyo, but the answering machine beeps red. I listen intently to the message.

"Hey, Yuki. It's me, Kyo. I was talking to Benimaru today and I decided that we should go on with the marriage. It's kind of selfish for me to think of only what I want, y'know? Anyway, it's not like I don't want to be with you. You're the only one for me. Call me back, okay? I love you. bye." I collapse onto my sofa and begin to weep bitterly. All of this pain and anguish for nothing. And it's no one's fault but my own...

"Here's some dresses for you to try on, miss," Sonaki offers, handing me over a few. I look down at the white fabric and hand them back to her.

"I've changed my mind, Sonaki. Perhaps a bit of colour would be nice. Something I red, maybe?" I smile wearily at her and she smiles back. She finds me a dress and I try it on. I step out of the change room and look at myself in the mirror. Sonaki stands beside me.

"You look good in red. Red is definitely your colour," she admires. my eyes glisten with tears as I reluctantly agree with her. I don't want red to be my colour. It's a colour that stains and doesn't come off. I want my colour to be white. I wish it could be white again.

I walk home slowly. There is no ice for me to fall on, no snow to erase me from existence. Instead, there is a war breeze and mild heat that tans my light skin. There is a phone booth nearby, and I decide to call Kyo. He lets it ring for a while before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Kyo? Hey...I, uh, bought my wedding dress. It's red."

"Hn. Why didn't you get white? don't tell me you've married before," he teases. I laugh nervously.

"No. I just wanted something that goes against tradition," I lie. No I don't, I scream to myself. I didn't want this burden.

"I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear," he says.

"Thanks," I mumble. "I'll see you later, okay? Bye." I put down the receiver. The wind blows forcefully and whips my hair into my eyes. There is a brick building across the street. Strangely enough, there is no one in sight. I walk over and run my fingertips over the rough texture of the wall. Without thinking, I pound my fist against the brick, again and again. I feel as if all my energy has drained away. The brick is stained. I look down at my knuckles. Tiny pieces of skin flake off and bright red blood bubbles from my wounds. I begin to laugh quietly, psychotically. Red is my colour. The colour of my impurity.


	3. King's POV: On the Subject of Morality

A/N: I don't own KOF. Anyway, I think King owns a bar but I changed it to a café (I don't remember why but it was a good reason…really). Sorry I took so long to update (ha! Just wait 'til the next-and last-chapter…yes, I am a very lazy ass…). I didn't think people were actually reading this. Thanks, anyway, even if you don't review, I hope you enjoy it. Cheers.

It's strange, how worried I am now. I want the turbid feeling in my stomach to go away, but it lingers like a bad omen. Even still, I continue on with my cooking, waiting for the pot to boil, the meat to tender.

Kyo Kusanagi and his fiancé, Yuki, will be having dinner with me tonight. Kyo had dropped by the cafe to tell me about the engagement, and I had told him that I would invite them over for lunch sometime. That was a few months ago. In a week, they'll be married. Things got busy, I say to myself, it's easy to forget something like this. But not for me. Anyone but me.

My eyes wander from the stove, looking over my tiled kitchen floor and tiled kitchen counter. Everything is set up neatly, the dishes gleaming against the light of the sun. Bright red, blue, and yellow plates sit squarely in the middle of red place mats with matching napkins. A hissing sound reaches my ear and I turn around in time to see the pot boil over. I curse to myself and turn down the heat. The scorching water trickles down the side of the pot and into the bottom of the stove. All this trouble for a distant friend and someone I have never met before.

I head toward the bathroom and grab some Pepto-Bismol from the medicine cabinet. Pressing down on the lid, I turn the cap and take a short swig, licking off the excess. The doorbell rings and I quickly put away the medicine. Kyo and a girl in a bright green turtleneck dress greet me at the door.

He grins at me and says, "King, this is my fiancé, Yuki." The girl extends her palm out toward me. I shake her hand and smile, but I am studying her face very carefully. She looks so familiar to me, how she smiles so coyly. I must be staring too closely, gripping her hand too tightly, because she looks away uncomfortably. I blush from anger and embarrassment.

"Come in," I welcome them and show them toward the dining room. "Dinner will be a bit late. I hope you don't mind?" They smile together, without saying anything. I look at them oddly. I guess they don't mind. "So," I call out from the kitchen, "are you two all ready for the big day?"

"Yes," Yuki calls out. "Quite ready. It's going to be a western style wedding." Her voice. I remember her now. The girl from the café.

Every day for a week in March she had waited in Pao Pao Cafe-my cafe-for a handsome boy. Business had been slow that week and I had found it amusing how secretive they seemed, the way they were alone in the whole place, besides me being there. They had looked so perfect together, a pretty girl, a pretty boy. But that boy wasn't Kyo.

"How long have you been together?" I ask as I set the food down onto the table. I can feel sweat travel down the back of my neck.

"A year," Kyo finally replies. I glance at Yuki, but turn away quickly. I don't want her to think I know anything. Not yet, anyway. I need to know if it was really her. Making an assumption is the first step to making a mistake. The problem is, I know I can't confront her with Kyo there. Using all of my brain power, I come up with a plan...

"How about some drinks?" I ask. Kyo's plate is almost empty.

"Sure," Kyo replies happily. He chugs down the orange juice like there's no tomorrow, and I keep refilling his glass. After his tenth drink he looks at me, not saying a word, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a tight line.

"The bathroom is the last door to the left," I advise him. Quickly he dashes toward the hall. A strange muteness fills the room and I look Yuki straight in the eye. "Have you cheated on Kyo?" I ask quietly.

"Wh-what?" she asks, taken aback, but I have already seen the fear in her eyes.

"There was one week sometime in March. You came in almost everyday with this guy and then suddenly you stopped coming." I leaned in close, almost whispering to her, "I own the Pao Pao Cafe and I was your waitress. And I saw you kiss that guy." She opens her mouth as if to speak but just leaves it hanging in mid-air. Kyo is still in the bathroom. I shake my head sternly.

"I...don't know-"

"Don't deny it. How could you do that to Kyo? With all his faults, he'd never do anything like that to you." She doesn't reply.

I remember when I had asked Kasumi what she would be giving for a wedding gift, she had replied bitterly, "Nothing. Gifts at an occasion like this are supposed to wish the people the best of luck. Would I want that in truth, King?" I see now, why Kasumi is so bitter. Yuki really doesn't deserve Kyo.

The sound of the bathroom door opening breaks the silence.

"If you don't tell him, I will," I order. She looks at me frantically.

"Please don't! I can't tell. I-I just can't," she whispers. She looks as if she is about to cry. Kyo enters the room and sits back down beside her. Neither of us say a thing.

"What is it?" he asks, looking at Yuki. Her face is pale and stressed, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Can we go now?" she begs. "I don't feel well."

"Lunch was good. Thanks, King. We wish we could stay longer, but if Yuki's sick...well, you know how it is." I take a sip of my juice but keep my eyes on Yuki.

"Yeah, Kyo. I know exactly how it is." She turns away and heads toward the hallway.

"Come on, Kyo. Bring me home." I stare at her and she stares back, a look of terror possessing her face.

"Wait here for a sec, okay? Since we parked so far away from here, I don't think you'll like walking such a long-"

"No!" she blurts out, almost shouting. "Just-I can walk. I can walk, Kyo." He waves away the suggestion.

"Forget it. Just stay here. You and King can get to know each other." He leaves her at the door before she can respond.

"I don't need to ask much, Yuki. I already know a lot about you," I murmur sharply. "And once you get to know me, you'll find out. I don't like to keep secrets." She looks at me with revolting hatred.

"You can't do this to me!" she screams, her breath uneven and heavy.

"Then tell him yourself," I reply. The room seems to shrink around us.

"I can't," she wails, "I can't do that to Kyo. He wouldn't trust me anymore. I didn't mean to do the things I did with that guy...I don't even remember his name." I blink in surprise. She looks so pathetic, hunched over and trembling, I almost feel sorry for her. We stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Come on, Yuki, let's go." Kyo calls from behind the door. I jump in surprise. I wonder how long he had been standing there, if he had heard anything. Yuki heads toward the door.

"Remember what I said," I warn her. Kyo stares curiously at us from the other side of the door. Yuki brushes past him without saying a word. His eyes follow her until she is out of sight.

"Thanks, King." I nod and watch him leave, his shadow following close behind. If I told him, it would crush him, but what Yuki did shouldn't be hidden from him. This was who he would be spending the rest of his life with. What if she does it again? It depresses me, the thought of a girl as young as her having an affair. I let out a scream of hopelessness that rattles the pictures on the wall. Just one week left, I think to myself. But a lot can happen in one week.

Rows and rows of chairs filled with people greet me as I enter the church. I sit down in the back where there are few people. The church smells of fresh flowers and incense, and I can barely breathe. I go into the main hallway of the church. the place is massive, the ceiling far higher than any building I've ever seen. the main hallway looks almost like a school corridor, wooden doors plastered against the granite walls.

I stand frozen for a split second, clenching my fists, and then I begin to move. I walk rapidly, scanning the names on the doors, none of them telling me what I really wanted to know. the music from the main building echoes through the whole church and suddenly I've never felt so alone in my whole life. Bright kaleidoscopic colours shine through the stained glass windows, casting dim shadows that streak across my face as I walk past them. I see someone loitering around in one of the hallways. I race toward him.

"Can you tell me where the bride is getting ready? It's urgent," I pant out, a sharp pain gripping my lungs. I can't believe I'm so tired.

"Well," he sighs, "if you say it's urgent. She should be in one of our spare rooms." I thank him and turn around. I had seen those rooms two hallways back. The music pulses through my ears and I can feel my adrenaline rush to my legs. I curse to myself as I see one of the rooms lit up. A shadow moves through the light. I open the door slowly.

Yuki is sitting there alone, looking blankly into a mirror. A single lamp stands lit in the corner. I close the door quietly. Still, I can hear the music being played.

"You're not dressed," I comment dryly.

"No, I'm not," she snaps back with little spirit.

"Did-did you tell Kyo?" I ask quietly. She turns around to look at me. Red blotches ring the bottoms of her eyes.

"No," she whispers hoarsely. I lean against the door and fold my arms.

"So all you've been doing is sitting here, crying?" I question. To my surprise, a pang of guilty conscience hits me, and before I know what I'm doing, I mumble an apology.

"It's true," she retorts. "That's all I've done."

"It's a little too late to start being up front about everything-" She covers her face with her hands.

"Y'know, I was really gonna go through with it." I look at her in shock. Was? "I wasn't gonna tell him a thing, not one thing. Stupid eight maiden blood," she mutters, almost jokingly. I close my eyes. "I wrote him a note. It'll explain everything. Would you...would you give it to him?" She places it in my hand.

"There's a back exit to the left of this hall. I don't think anyone will see you leave." I open the door for her and she steps out. "What are you going to do?"

Pondering for a moment, she answers, "I think I'll leave Southtown. Start fresh, y'know?" She smiles weakly. "It always works in the movies, right?" I don't know if I should laugh so I just do nothing. For the first time I notice that the music has stopped.

"They must know something is up. You'd better go," I announce hesitantly.

"Tell Kyo I'm sorry, okay?" she says over her shoulder. I really did want our destinies to be fulfilled." I shrug.

"We make our own destinies, Yuki. It's not something you find in a crystal ball. Clichéd, but true." She opens her mouth as if she is about to say something, but all that comes out is a small whimper. I head in the opposite direction without looking back and head to the main hallway. I am weary and exhausted mentally and physically. Offhandedly, I look down one of the sub-corridors. Someone is walking down it. Everyone should already be seated already and I begin to wonder if he is a guest. From what I can see, he is wearing a tuxedo. I walk after him. He stops when he hears my footsteps. Slowly he turns around to face me. A sliver of light hits the side of his face.

"What-" he starts.

"-Are you doing here?" I finish. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are you," he retorts indignantly.

"Kyo..." I gulp. "She's-"

"I know," he says quietly. "I know." I run over and embrace him in my arms. At this moment, all I compassion I have for Yuki is completely destroyed.

But.

Still...

I can't help but feel like this is all my fault.

3


End file.
